5 HOME (Chapter)
|Story Romaji Title = Go hōmu |Arc = Old Conquest Arc |Chapter = 126 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/126 |Volume = Volume 13 |Previous Chapter = An Autumn Tale of Six Boys and Girls |Next Chapter = Twin Booking |Adopted = Anime Episode 30.0}} 5 HOME is the 126 . chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis It is the end of the day and the weekend has begun, and the third day that Keima and Haqua have been searching for the Goddesses. Keima sees that it is raining outside, and Chihiro is relieved that the school week is finally over. Other students were talking to each other if they had any plans since it is raining. Haqua then calls Chihiro and Ayumi saying that they have band practice today-- well Haqua was saying also then if it was right. The after-school event contains that Keima will walk with one of the girls from school to home. At his house, Keima forms a schedule with hour long time-slots for each candidate's after-school event. Keima has been frustrated, saying that he found all the candidates and from now on he must only deepen his relationship with them. Haqua asks if it is so important to walk home with them together. Keima proclaims that she's an amateur and states that all after-school events eventually lead to love in games. The rotation contains as the first step being the after-school event, containing step 2 has "Exchange of Contact Information", step 3 has "Date", step 4 has "Girl asks for After-school Event" and the final step states to repeat steps 3 and 4. Keima says that that's the way of how love grows in games. Keima then says that a date will be coming after the after-school event and says to Haqua if she cannot understand his basics of principle she will be a amateur in love forever--he also calls Haqua an "idiot". Haqua asks if he really is planning to capture all five girls again. He then says that it is Saturday tomorrow and if he misses his chance they will be forced to wait until Monday. He then tells Haqua to follow his schedule having one hour per person times five the after-school events. Haqua says that it is some serious crackpot armchair theorizing which Keima stated that all grand schemes are written in a chair. He then says that he always has conquered not just five girls but five games and says that it is easy for him and says that by the end of the events he will raise each girl's love points by five. Haqua then says how much is 5 points in the real world while Keima says that he is working on his lines and she must not disturb him. Haqua then thinks that she shouldn't have looked behind the scenes and wonders how Keima is able to capture runaway spirits. At 14:00 in the rain, Keima is waiting for Tsukiyo . He then sees that she hasn't appeared and says that she cannot observe the moon cause of the rainfall. Keima states that he was expecting her to come 30 minutes late but it has already been an hour. Tsukiyo appears saying that she hates the rain and asks Luna if she is wet. Tsukiyo appearance causes Keima to make his move. Keima then drops his umbrella and greets Tsukiyo saying to her that he has waited for her and was thinking to go home with her together. Tsukiyo doesn't pay attention to him and decides to take the bus. After seeing that, Keima then thinks that it would be a troublesome route to go with the bus, but has no choice to go with her in the bus. Keima enters the bus and says to Tsukiyo they should go home together. Tsukiyo screams "Don't get on pervert!" and punches him. Keima then says that if he rides the bus he take too much time to come back, so he has to make progress quickly. Tsukiyo then continues to block Keima's face questioning what he's talking about. Tsukiyo then sees something and decides to take a one man seat. Keima then comes by Tsukiyo and thinks that it would be easy to solve the misunderstanding with Kanon but he has to maintain his love triangle a little more. Keima then considers how in games that a love triangle is a staple; he can maintain the triangle using a simple method with the three F's and calls them the Delta Force of Love. The first F is "Follow", so he follows Tsukiyo and tries to make an appeal to her. He then starts talking to Tsukiyo about how long the rumor will still go on but Tsukiyo says that Keima must not talk with her. She also states that she only wants to deal with perfect human beings. Keima then asks if she would talk to him if he were perfect and then says that if he tries harder he will be perfect. The bus stops and Keima trips forward. Keima then says that the second F is "Foolish." Keima collides his head with the ground, and he explains that during the event the boy has to be foolish and has to be the one to ask for forgiveness. He then notices on his forehead that there is blood and begins screaming and apologizing in the bus. Tsukiyo then calls Keima an idiot. The last F is "Fukanzenna Ketsumatsu" known as "Imperfect Closure" meaning that he has to avoid any closure because it will maintain their relationship. Keima then goes out of the bus thinking that he spent too little time because he was too concerned about getting back and thinks again that the event didn't change the love points much. Keima then looks at the bus that Tsukiyo is in and sees her hand holding a band-aid. She tells him that he can use it for the wound. Keima thanks her and calls after her while running because the bus had already begun to move. Keima then asks Tsukiyo if she will be in the astronomy club room the next day. Tsukiyo then answers that she will if it is a clear night. Keima then stops and walks back with joy thinking that she approved his entrance and praises Tsukiyo for being such a good girl. Haqua notices that Keima hasn't come back yet and wonders why he is helping him with searching for the Jupiter Sisters. Chihiro then compliments Haqua for her great playing. Chihiro then says again that her closure is great. Miyako says that she also thought so and Yui states that she was really energetic. Haqua becomes happy from all the praising and begins thinking that her practice last night was the whole reason for her progress. Ayumi then says that they are finished with practice and Chihiro agrees. Haqua then asks them if they are already finished. Ayumi then tells her that it is all thanks to her that the song looks great, and Miyako says that they will finish feeling good. Keima then received a signal on his bracelet and sees that it's a warning coming from Haqua and notices that the band is already finished with practising. He's then runs back and forth saying that it is to early for them to finish and sees that the returning bus is will come in 30 minutes. Yui says that she will excuse herself saying at first "Well Ladies" while Miyako says that Yui is a lady too. After noting that Yui is going home, Haqua has to come with a plan to talk with Ayumi and Chihiro. Chihiro then remembered about the phone call that she received from her yesterday saying that she would ask her about something. Chihiro then says further that she received a call from Keima. Ayumi then starts walking and goes off. Chihiro is only left over and asks Haqua what she wanted to tell her. Keima finally makes it to school really exhausted. He then sees a car that he recognizes and sees Okamoto the driver of Yui and infers that Yui is leaving. He then runs after the car but slips and hits a pole. He then to wonder if Diana's sisters are not interested in saving Kanon. Ayumi appears and Keima decides to prioritize Ayumi over Yui for now. He then tells her that he was thinking that the two of them would go home together but he sees Miyako behind Ayumi and sees that his plans will not go like he planned. Trivia * The title "5 Home", pronounced as "Go Home" in Japanese, is a pun on Keima "going home" with 5 girls. *Tsukiyo had the same appearance as the Little Red Riding Hood. (chapter 126, p.7) References Category:Summary